HTF: 1918-65
HTF: 1918-65 is an ongoing fanfic by Darkshot22, meant to explore several character's backgrounds from, as the title suggests, 1918 to 1965. Synopsis The story follows that of two former friends turned rivals, Tony Angelo and Charles Stuart, and how their rivalry sets in motion the formation of two of the largest gangs in Happy Tree City. It also involves other Characters as Well. Prolouge: 1869-1900 The birth of a friendship Our Story begins in Chicago, Illinois in 1869. Richard Stuart, a banker in the city rushes home with his eldest son, Rodney, the latter informing his father that Richard's wife and Rodney's mother, Lucy Stuart, was in labor, and her condition worsening. The Stuarts ran into their building, sparing no time to talk to anyone on their way. "Is she okay?" Richard asked Rodney, concerned for the life of his wife and his unborn child. "Mother's not doing well.", Rodney answered. "I'm uncertain she's going to make it." Rodney Continued. Upon hearing this, Richard a look of shock on his face, and also a look that made it seem like a part of him just died. The two open the door, and head to the bedroom, where the doctor stood over Lucy Stuart, just barely alive. "Your wife is a lucky woman. She's going to make it." The doctor told Richard. "What of the child?"a worried Richard asked, before he got his answer from the sounds of the baby's cries. A look of relief washed over Richard's face."It's a boy." the doctor told Richard. Richard turned to his wife. "What shall we name him? He asked. She responded weakly "Charles...". Charles was the name of her grandfather, who had died about 25 years back, at the ripe age of 90, and he was a veteran of the revolutionary war. She looked up to him dearly, and saw naming the child after him as a way of honoring his legacy. Little did she know this child would have a legacy of his own, but not one of greatness, rather of infamy, and one that would span almost a century. Charles Stuart lived a rather quiet early life, though fought the Native Americans once he was of age. His father would die in an accident involving a horse drawn carriage, and his mother would eventually live to 85 before passing. He and his brother, by that time were adults, Running a mildly successful General store, though later quit and became a teacher. The year is now 1893. At the other end of Chicago, John Angelo, a struggling businessman, stays home, as his wife,Cecelia Angelo, is in labor. After several hours, she successfully gives birth to a healthy baby boy. "Well Darling, What Name shall we give him?" John asked his wife, who despite the lack of medical attention from a doctor, which the couple couldn't afford, was alive and well. "Anthony. We'll name him Anthony." She responded. Anthony was simply the first name that came to mind. It held no significance. Anthony, Who preferred to be called Tony, had a rather quiet life. One of his only role models was his cousin, Harrison. However, He went go fight in the Spanish American War, and never returned. young Tony was devastated over the loss, and only had his parents, who he didn't maintain a good relationship with. In the year 1900, a seven year old Tony began his first year at a new school.There he met someone, who he would become close friends with, and later enemies. The history teacher, Mr. Stuart. Chapter 1: 1918-1920: beginning of the end It was a new age. over the course of 16 years, so much had changed. Not just with Angelo and stuart, but with the world. The Great War began in 1914, and once The United States joined in, Angelo went overseas to fight in the trenches. Stuart and Angelo became closer friends then they were before. They would go out with their friend Mr Anderson. Anderson was your average joe. He held a job in a factory. It was tough work, but it paid the bills. However, with Angelo gone, things shifted. Sure, they wrote each other, but the letters would take months to reach each other. Stuart went out less, and eventually, lost his teaching job after getting into a physical altercation with one of his fellow teachers. What's more, Anderson had a child in 1918, and so focused more on his child, whom he named Don, than his old friend. Stuart understood this. Family, after all, was more important than friends, and he agreed with that. Eventually, he met a rather wealthy man, Mortimer Bourke. Bourke came from a rich family, something about being the adviser to the president or some nonsense. Mortimer went to fight in the great war, just like Stuart's old friend Tony did, and was wounded in combat, and sent back to the United States. While they were two very different people, Bourke helped Stuart to get him off his feet, giving him 100,000 dollars. While Bourke was chewed out for the decision, Stuart was grateful, and the two became friends. Unfortunately, even though this was worth over 2 million dollars today, the money quickly ran out, and Mortimer's family forbid him from giving Stuart anymore money. So, Stuart turned to a dark path: the path of crime. It was the 11th of November. Stuart went out to get groceries, and walked by a newstand, where a headline caught his eye; the Great War was over. About a week later, Angelo returned home. Stuart waited for him at the train station. "Tony, it's good to see you! how have you been doing?", Stuart asked, overjoyed to see his friend. "Good. I'm glad to be back, the trenches were absolute hell. Made and lost friends, and it felt like I was there an eternity." Angelo responded. "So, guess my parents didn't show up. Couple of deadbeat jays is what they are..." Angelo continued, somewhat bitter. Angelo's parents slowly Alienated their son over the years, wanting nothing to do with him. Really, Angelo saw Stuart as more than a friend, but a father figure, a father he never had. "You should just keep your mind off of that. It's going to be their own fault when they die with no one by their side." Stuart said. Angelo seemed to lighten up a bit. "There's this brothel, just opened up not too far from my new house. Wanna stop by?" Stuart asked. It had been over a year since he and Angelo had been out together, considering the great war. "Alright." Angelo answered. The two were at the brothel, though both of them just sat, catching up. "So, I've been meaning to ask, how have things been with you?" asked Angelo. "I have seen better days. Anderson's had a son, he named him Don. We kind of fell out, but in my opinion, Family always comes before friends." Stuart said, adjusting his glasses. "Lost my job as a teacher, misplacing some papers somehow led to a fistfight. Did make a friend though, Mortimer Bourke. He gave me about a hundred thousand dollars to get me on my feet again. Somehow, it just... ran out... Though I did get into a... 'new venue'..." Stuart continued. he leaned towards Angelo. "Organized crime" he whispered to his friend. "Rather risky, but I'd be broke otherwise. That fight's on my resume.". Over the next year, Angelo and Stuart became closer friends. They would occasionally visit Mr Anderson, who would sometimes join them and Mortimer, whether to see a picture, play some golf of the Bourke estate, eat out at a fancy restaurant, or just travel. They eventually friends with another man and his wife, immigrants from China. Eventually, Angelo created his own organized crime group, and Mr Anderson joined him. Stuart and Angelo maintained a good friendship, and their groups often worked together, splitting their profits. While Angelo opted for the straightforward name of "The Chicago Crime Syndicate", Stuart, for whatever reason, chose "The blood Rubies". The year was 1920. Angelo and Stuart were rich from their crimes. Angelo was busy, when suddenly his telephone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?" Angelo asked. "Tony, this is Charles! Have you heard the news? They passed an amendment banning alcohol. We can make an unbelievable profit off of this! We'll be richer than we've ever been!" Stuart told Angelo. Angelo was shocked, but the two formulated a plan to bootleg alcohol and create secret taverns where people could drink, or they could sell it to the highest bidder. Things were about to get big. Chapter 2:1921-1925: a crumbling friendship? The battered Model T made it's way down a busy street, stopping and letting out a woman. "I'll see you around, Ms Sinclair." The driver said. "Please, call me Vera." she responded. Vera Sinclair made her way down the street, to a dainty looking tavern. a section of the door slid open, someone on the other end. "Password." he simply said. "The gray rabbit prances playfully through the Prairie." Sinclair answered. the door slid back into place, and the sounds of it being unlocked could be heard. The door opened, and Sinclair walked in. The Chicago Crime Syndicate and The Blood Rubies opened many secret taverns without the knowledge of authorities,this being one of them. "What would you like, Ms Sinclair?" the bartender asked? Sinclair was a regular at this particular Tavern. "The usual." She said. The bartender poured her drink. Tony Angelo and Charles Stuart happened to be there, discussing business plans. "I've been meaning to talk to you about our profits, Tony." Stuart said in a voice that showed a bit of nervousness. This was unusual, as Stuart was usually either series or joyful, though never worried. "Listen. I know you haven't been in the business as long as me, and I know you have less cash then me, but I feel like our earnings aren't being equally distributed as of recently." Stuart continued, as Angelo's smile slowly turned to a frown. Category:Fanfics